A Secret to Die For
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: Jack Frost is deathly ill, but from what? apparently a secret he holds close to his heart is causing this sickness, and unless he reveals it he will continue to get worse. why can't he tell this secret and why is he so scared of it being revealed? what will the guardians do when their youngest is in peril? Bunnymund is desperate to find out! JackRabbit FrostBunny Yaoi NO FLAMES
1. Darkness

**Ok just a cute two-shot/three-shot to keep me in the writing mood. I will be updating "breaking a spirit" soon but I got finals so please be patient. JackRabbit, flamers not welcome**

Jack breathed heavily as he landed on an oak branch. His heart was pounding erratically and his vision was growing fuzzy. Slowly he lowered himself down to a sitting position on the branch, resting his cheek on the woods cold surface. It did little to ease the pain, but it was all he could do to bring down the heat in his body. The north wind whistled into his ear, offering comfort where it could. But even that couldn't help Jack.

'Hurts…too hot…'

His vision began to blur more, and the snow fall all but stopped as his body began to tremble. His body felt like it as on fire, and his tongue lead in his mouth. He wanted to drill a hole in his head to relieve the oncoming headache that only seemed to be getting worse by the minute. He didn't even hear the voice calling to him as his vision blacked out.

(Other POV)

Bunny grumbled as he raced through the snow drifts, shivering with every snowflake that made its residence in his fur. North had sent him yet again to retrieve Jack for their meeting. Bunny actually couldn't complain, he had a soft spot for the winter spirit, and over the years the two had formed a friendship. In fact, they were better friends than most of the guardians. He hadn't seen the snow spirit in a few months, Jack going on a trip to Europe to try and control a trail of snowstorms devastating the northwestern hemisphere. Hopefully he was ok, because frankly he was starting to miss the pranks.

Bunny smirked at the thought of their prank wars. He loved to tease Jack by leaving presents that would color the boys face a neon color when opened. That also meant more trouble from the spirit down in his warren. Bunny couldn't even count the amount of times he had hopped down and slipped on the thin sheet of ice covering his home.

'I got to get Frostbite back for that last one,' Bunny thought with an evil grin as he raced towards the lake.

He made it there, and suddenly the snow began to lessen. He twitched, that was unusual. Usually when he came Jack would try to confuse him with a veil of snow. He looked around and his brow furrowed as he didn't see any sign of Jack. Then he looked up and smirked, paws on his hips. Leave it to the winter spirit to be taking a nap in the middle of the day.

"Oi, Jack! Come one North wants us at the pole!" Bunny yelled, waiting impatiently.

He received no response from the other and raised a brow. Usually Jack woke at his yelling, he came closer to the tree, and pounded on it. Suddenly the boy's body tipped to the other side, and Bunny's eyes widened in panic as he raced to catch the teen. Jack landed with a thump in the Easter Bunny's arms. Bunny was gaping at the flushed face of the snow spirit, and the deep labored breaths the other took. He shook within Bunny's arms, trying to snuggle into his fur, but not having enough energy to do so.

"Jack…Oi Frost wake up…" Bunny asked in a hushed whisper.

Jack mumbled before opening his eyes as much as he could. They were halfway open and his usually bright eyes were gray and dull. Panic immediately seized Bunny's heart as the heat from the boy burned his arms.

"B-bunny….hurts…" Jack whispered in pain, wincing as he moved a bit.

"Crap…I got you Jack you just…OI! Stay awake! Don't go out on me frost…JACK!" Bunny yelled in panic as Jack went limp in the rabbit's arms.

'Got to get him to the pole…got to get medicine,' Bunny thought in panic as he opened up a hole and started immediately for the pole, panic squeezing his heart as Jack's breaths became more labored. 'stay with me Jack, don't you dare leave

**There we go, cute short little thing. Two-three more chapters left :3 **


	2. Sickness

**Another update! Hope you all enjoy! The reason I'm updating this so fast is because it's a short drabble. I'm halfway done with "Breaking a Spirits"'s newest update. So please be patient**

Bunny sat out in North's living room with Sandy, his leg jumping up and down in anxiety. As soon as he had arrived with jack, the guardians there had erupted into chaos. He and Sandy were shoved out of the infirmary as Tooth and North set forth to take care of their youngest. He watched as yeti's went in and out of the infirmary like cookies going in North's mouth. It was killing him, not knowing how his young friend was doing. He felt Sandy pat his shoulder in what was supposed to be reassurance, but he couldn't appreciate his friend right now, he was too worried. Sandy sighed and floated along the corridor, trying to peek inside the other room. Too many Yeti's block his view though, to this he scowled. Seeing Jack shaking and groaning in pain had been too much.

Suddenly the door opened, and Tooth backed out, a frown on her face as her argument was ended by the closing of a door. She frowned, but everyone could see the tears in her eyes. She fluttered back and forth in front of the door, before realizing that it wouldn't open again and fluttered over to the two guardians, wringing her hands in anxiety. Bunny stood up and looked at her, tightening his fists in balls to contain his worry. Sandy flew to his side, in quick impatience and stared at Tooth.

"So…is he ok?" Bunny asked, struggling to keep his voice calm.

Tooth fluttered nervously before landing on her feet.

"He…he has a very high fever. North said he exhausted himself and that's why he's such in bad shape…"

Bunny sighed before Tooth could finish and ran a paw through his fur. Frostbite was going to be ok. Sandy stayed attentive to Tooth though, seeing her head drop and look at the floor.

"Bunny…" She whispered. "It's something else as well."

Bunny's heart dropped again and listened as if his life depended on it. "well, what else is wrong with the ankle biter?" he asked, trying to sound gruff but only succeeding in sounding a mess.

"North wouldn't tell me…but…" she choked. "He said that it could be fatal, with the shape Jack's in…"

The air became tense as everyone stopped breathing. Tooth broke down in tears and melted to the ground, as Sandy rushed to her side, trying to comfort her and push his own sadness aside for the moment. Bunny just stood there, as still as a rock. He stared at the door with wide and frightened eyes. Suddenly they turned angry as he ran to the door and burst into the room. He wished he hadn't. North sat in a chair on the side of Jack, looking up to Bunny as he burst in, his face weighed down with sadness and frustration. On the bed…lay Jack. Sweat dripping down his entire body, now only in a blue tank top and shorts. He clenched his fists in pain, and took deep gasps for air through the respirator. He shivered terribly on the bed, looking absolutely helpless. He whimpered every now and then when he moved, causing his sore body to twinge in pain. Bunny felt his heart break in two, and had to restrain himself from crying or running out of the room and into his safe warren, where he could pretend that nothing was happening.

"Bunny…" North started, but couldn't find any happy words to continue. "everyone…"

Bunny barely managed to sense Sandy and Tooth behind him as they all gathered into the room. His eyes were set on Jacks pale and limp form, as if the moon was going to take pity on him any second and…Bunny shook his head, he wasn't going to think about that.

"North…what's going on?" Tooth asked the question that all of them were wondering, and bunny was grateful it came from her mouth instead of from his.

North sighed and ran a hand over Jack's cheek, the sadness in his features furthering. Jack took a shuddering breath at the touch but nothing more.

"I have only seen case like this twice…very bad…" he whispered. "Guardians should trust one another…love one another…confide in one another. Moon made us that way…made all spirits this way…when one keeps secret so deep and so big from others…causes stress and sickness…and possibly death if not fixed in time. Jack…our Jack has a secret…one that is big to him and is causing this…"

"So why doesn't he tell us!?" Bunny yelled, his heart thumping in panic and confusion, what secret was so big that Jack couldn't tell his friends….a secret he couldn't tell his best friend.

"Can't…not that…important…" a voice rasped.

"JACK!"


	3. The Fight

**Heres the next chapter! Thank you to everyone that has been waiting! I've decided to finish this up before I continue with "Breaking a Spirit" . please enjoy and thank you so much for the updates**

It had been a week since Jack woke up, and the workshop seemed to be in a state of depression. Jack refused to utter a word to anyone, stating that it was his secret to keep and he wasn't going to reveal it…even if it killed him. Tooth had burst into tears and had hugged the winter spirit, begging him to tell. Jack's face dropped in sadness and just turned away from them all, putting up the façade of sleep. That's all he ever did, just sleep. He refused to eat, forcing North to add extra nutrients to his IV and force feed him. Sandy tried to give the boy good dreams, and succeeded at times but the boys forlorn face had prevented him many a time. Tooth came around often, just sitting beside Jack's bed and stroking his hair, tears falling down her cheeks. Baby Tooth often accompanied her and would snuggle up with Jack, trying to be as close to him as possible.

Bunnymund stood outside the room, leaning against the wall by the door, just staring off at the distance. That's all he ever did. North knew the rabbit hadn't gone back to his warren ever since he found Jack in this condition. But he never entered the room…after hearing Jack say he'd rather die than reveal his secret flipped a switch inside Bunny. He would just stand there, keeping guard over Jack, but never checking up on him personally. North frowned, if anyone was going to get Jack to reveal his secret it would be Bunny. So he walked up to Bunny, hands behind his back and his usual jolly grin in place. Bunny gave him a barely there nod, keeping his guard up.

"Bunny, you need to talk with Jack…"

Bunny flinched but didn't utter another word. North frowned even more.

"Bunny, he will die if he no tell us and you know this! Stop acting like it will not happen! Now, you will go in, and talk to the boy!" North said lowly, a serious expression on his face as he pointed to the door. "Go talk to your best friend!"

To this Bunny flinched and lowered his head, refusing to show the Guardian of Wonder the emotion flitting across his eyes. North charged into the room and soon came out with a sobbing Tooth and Baby Tooth, ushering them into the living room. He sent Bunny a look before mouthing.

"Fix This,"

Soon the area was quiet, except for the echo of coughing and wheezes. Bunny sighed, shoulders tensing before he went into the room slowly. As he walked in, he sucked in a breath of surprise at the sight before him. There lay Jack on the bed, several IV drips in his arm and an oxygen mask on his face. His white hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and his form trembled with shivers. He took shaky breaths into the oxygen mask, staring at the ceiling, but when Bunny approached the bed, jack slowly turned his head to him and let out a weak smile.

"Kangaroo…" he teased softly. "Took you long enough. Afraid I'll freeze you to the ground?" he joked, hoping to get a grin, a smirk, or even a scowl.

But he never got any of those, No Bunny just stared at him, with that same expression he had when that child walked through him that one Easter day, years ago. Jack furrowed his brow and before Bunny could protest heaved himself up into a sitting position to better look at Bunny. It took him a few minutes to gain his breath back from that expedition, but it was worth it. Now he was on eye level with his friend, who continued o stare at him.

"Jack…whats this secret?"

Jack huffed and just let his head fall back against the headboard.

"Not going to tell you Bunny, you know that."

Suddenly Bunny's expression turned from sad to rage within a second and hopped out of his seat. He paced back and forth by the side of the bed, looking ready to rip out his fur on the top of his head. Jack watched, as if expecting this reaction.

"You are a bloody fool you know that! You're making everyone around you suffer!"

Jack just closed his eyes and kept a peaceful expression as the tirade went on, not hurt by the insults.

"You're making Tooth cry constantly, Sandy hasn't smiled or 'spoken' to anyone this past week, North can't concentrate on his toys, and you've kept me waiting outside your door! And you still refuse to tell us your secret!" Bunny raged, eyes narrowing at the winter spirit, who just looked calm…and accepting. "Well I'm not going to take it! I'm not going to lose my best friend to some silly little secret!"

"It's not silly…" Jack whispered, fists tightening in the sheets.

"Really!? Cause I could have sworn you said it wasn't that important! Isn't that what you said!?" Bunny hated the tone of his voice and the vile words he was using but it seemed to be getting answers out of the boy.

Jack just sighed, his grip tightening. "To you guys its not important…but this secret means the world to me…" he whispered, getting tired and sad from the conversation.

"I don't care if it's bloody important! How important can iot be if you won't tell us! It must be a stupid secret at that!"

"Bunny just stop…"

"No I won't stop! You, you Jack Frost, have made me a very angry Bunny. With all this nonsense and crap, I've WASTED my time for some measley secret that you're afraid of telling me!" Bunny's voice rose, as did his worry for Jack with every single second.

"Just stop!" Jack pleaded, his tone stronger this time.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME THIS STUPID SECRET! WHAT HARM COULD IT DO?!"

"You'll all hate me! YOU'RE GONNA HATE ME BUNNY!"

"YOU AND YOUR EXAGERATIONS, WHAT IN THE WORLD COULD POSSIBLY MAKE ME HATE-"

"IF I TELL YOU THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU YOU'LL HATE ME!" Jack screamed, before his brain caught up to his mouth, clamping a shaking and pale hand over his lips.

The room was silent in tension as Bunny processed those words. He stared wide eyed at the boy who sat shaking on the bed. Jack….Jack Frost…loved him?

"You…You're in love with me…?"

**HAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I'm so mean, but it keeps up the suspense.**


	4. The Truth

**REACTION TIME! NOT VERY NICE OF ME TO GIVE YOU A CLIFFY I KNOW! Please enjoy!**

Jack sat on his bed, tears slipping from his blue eyes and onto the sheets in his white knuckled grasp. He fought to keep the tears in, shoulders shaking with the great effort. Now Bunny, his best friend was going to hate him, be disgusted with the mere sight of him. Death would have been better than this, better than having Bunny hate him, and as soon as the rabbit told the other guardians they would all hate him as well. They would all leave him, and he would be alone forever. Death would have been a merciful act.

Bunny was in his own state of shock. Jack loved him. His heart swelled with happiness and began to warm within his stomach. He hadn't kept it a secret that he had a crush on the boy, but he had written it off, but this past week…he realized something. He couldn't live without Jack, not without his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his kindness, the nights they spent racing, and the playful arguments they had daily. That's why he was so angry when jack refused to tell him, his best friend, his secret. He didn't want to lose the boy to a measly secret. Now, he knew. He turned to Jack to reply only to see the boy in tears, shoulders shaking and not helping his sick condition.

"Jack, Mate, breath!" Bunny replied frantically, gently lowering Jack to the bed and replacing the oxygen mask that had somehow fallen off during the yelling.

Jack struggled to keep his breathing in check. Tears still ran down his face, but he stopped in shock as furry fingers gently wiped them away. He looked up to see Bunny, still there and smiling at him gently. His ears were flattened, but they seemed to be down in…embarrassment? No, that didn't seem right.

"Don't hate me…" Jack whispered, weakly gripping Bunny's wrist, hand shaking.

Bunny just smiled gently and leaned in closer, smiling at the violet blush covering the spirits cheeks.

"Now how could I hate you my little Frostbite, I love you too much for that," He chuckled at Jacks shocked state, before gently removing the oxygen mask to lean in.

Jack startled at the feel of lips on his, but melted into the kiss. No tongue, but he felt Bunny's lips move against his own in a gentle but powerful fashion. He closed his eyes at the feeling, but the kiss ended all too soon. He took a deep breath inside the oxygen mask that Bunny had replaced, loving the feeling of the others hands running through his hair and over his hot forehead. Bunny smiled at the other, before placing a kiss on the others forehead, and then placing a cold pack to cool down the others body. He took Jacks smooth and perfect hand in his and held it tight.

"We'll have more time for that Frostbite, when you get better that is. I swear I'm going to become a gray hare with all the stress you put me through," he teased with a mocking scowl.

"Think you can keep up me, kangaroo? I can be a handful…" Jack teased back, utter relief and happiness filling his body.

"Like I said before mate, never race a Rabbit. I can keep up with you, for as long as you want me…" Bunny trailed, squeezing the others hand.

"Then plan for a long trip…"

**Later/Epilogue…**

Briefly after the confession the other three Guardians burst in to see what had happened. Jack revealed his secret, and Bunny had stated what they were now. A couple. The room was silent for a second, scaring Jack of their response, before the room erupted in happiness. Bunny had to jump out of the way to avoid Tooth as she flew into hug , smothering the boy and chattering away. Cute couple, oh taking pictures, the cuteness of the two, how her baby was growing up, scolding him of keeping it a secret for so long, and just ended with snuggling Jack on the bed. Now Bunny would have been jealous of that, if it wasn't for jacks recent confession. Sandy flew over to Bunny, North in front of him. North clapped him hard on the back while Sandy gave him a thumbs up.

"Good Job my friend, I am very happy for you…but there is condition!" Sandy nodded to North's statement.

"And what is that Mate?" Bunny asked, raising one brow.

"You hurt my boy, and you…well let's just say you'll disappear mysteriously…" North finished with a wicked grin.

Sandy nodded, punching his fist into his open palm, very serious. Bunny just gulped before glaring at the two.

"I will never hurt Jack you gumby's!"

"Good, then we have no problem!" North trumpeted.

That had been a month ago, and everything was going well. Jack had fully recovered, if not for the occasional cough, but he tried not to show it least the Guardians make a bigger fuss than needed. He was flying in the air, thinking of how full his heart was ever since he and Bunny had become a couple. Bunny wouldn't leave his side in the infirmary room. Holding his hand tight or leaving a kiss on his forehead. It had only reinforced the love he had for the Rabbit, not saying that , that had stopped his mischievous streak. But Bunny didn't seem to mind. He was making his way back to the ground, gently floating down and letting his feet touch. Suddenly a hole opened up and he fell down into the hole, sliding down the tunnel. Soon he landed in a patch of soft grass, slightly dizzy from the sudden encounter.

"Have a fun ride frostbite?"

Jack just chuckled before floating up and over to his boyfriend, who stood proudly there with a smirk on his face.

"Very fun, but maybe a little warning next time," Jack joked back, chuckling as the Rabbit wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Bunny laughed, before leaning in to kiss the other.

Jack moaned and melted into the kiss, tilting his head to give the other better access. The kiss was soft and passionate, conveying every ounce of love they held for eachother. Bunny nipped at the others bottom lips before slowly drawing back. Frost covered Jack's features as he blushed from the passionate encounter. He pressed his forehead to the others, and sighed in relief as he didn't detect any heat, only his love's natural chill.

"Bunny I'm not sick," Jack joked, obviously catching Bunny's act.

"Just checking Mate, you had me worried," He whispered, pulling the other close and loving the feel of his codler lover against him.

Jack just snuggled into the other fur, feeling safe and sound within his embrace.

"I know…but now I have you, so I'll be ok."

"Darn right you are, I'm not going to let anything happen to you…unless you cause it on your own…"

Jack just chuckled at the joke at the end, leaning up to give Bunny a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's why I love you Kangaroo,"

"You better Frostbite…love you too.."

**SO THE END! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!? Sorry it took so long to update, tons of finals and moving stuff! Now back to "Breaking A Spirit".**


End file.
